The present technology relates to an image processing apparatus and method and a program, and particularly to an image processing apparatus and method and a program suitable for use for recognition of a gesture for operating various equipments.
In recent years, in order to implement more natural human machine interface, various investigations and development for a gesture recognition technique have been made and various techniques have been proposed (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-83302). Also examples of practical use of human machine interface or motion capture such as, for example, “Eagle & Hawk Digital System” (trademark) of Motion Analysis of U.S., “MX Motion Capture” (trademark) of Vicon Peak of U.S. or the like are available.
In such various techniques as described above, a target object such as, for example, a tool for exclusive use registered in advance and worn on or held by hand by the user is tracked to recognize a gesture carried out by the user.
On the other hand, also a technique has been proposed by which, part of the body of the user such as a hand is tracked as a target object to recognize a gesture without using a specific object.